powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 26: Be Careful of Shaved Ice
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis The Zyurangers become devastated when Dan and Mei abandon them to become punks via Totpat's special formula and Bandora's newest Dora Monster starts eating the rest. Plot In a laboratory, Totpat is mixing together strange ingredients: the heart of a golden mouse, a Hanamogera tail, a brain of an eel cat and a bit of powdered earthworm, pouring them together before they explode, creating a means to defeat the Zyuranger. Elsewhere, the Zyuranger are playing tennis, Dan being knocked down as Mei arrives with shaved ice. At the same time Totpat rides by with Bandora's bike to demonstrate the power of his new poison, pouring them on their shaved ice. Dan and Mei immediately eat theirs and begin to struggle, making Geki, Goushi and Boi worried until Mei pushes Geki away, telling him to not touch her with his dirty hands. Dan states arrogantly they're giving off bad faces as Mei keeps telling them to lay off them and hits Boi with a chair before she and Dan run off; as Geki wonders what happened to them. A short time later, the two Zyuranger dissidents are walking the streets as punks, with Dan knocking a man down for bumping into him and stepping on another's feet, picking a fight with a gang. Dan wonders if the punk is a man and even Mei claims he isn't man enough, angering the punk and leading to the duo fighting and crushing the opposing punks with ease; Mei even knocking them aside with a bucket of trash. Geki and the others catch up trying to stop Dan and Mei, claiming they're warriors of justice who don't know what they're doing. Dan replies that they're dedicating themselves to evil and Mei adds that justice is boring before pushing the punks out of the way and leaving. Totpat mocks them stating there's nothing the Zyuranger can do, explaining that those who drink the poison will gain an evil spirit; thus making Boi realize the shaved ice they ate was tainted. Bandora compliments her vampire minion claiming this is giving her a chance to attack. Elsewhere, at a gambling den, Mei sets up those inside by throwing the dice, revealing a combo of 2 and 6. A man bites the dice stating that the match is rigged, but Dan appears to the yakuza, attacking them and telling them to not make a fuss for nothing while revealing a katana. Geki, Goushi and Boi continue their search for Dan and Mei without luck. They keep searching until they're suddenly attacked by a new Dora Monster named Dora Boogaranan, which Bandora states they're no match for without all five of them. Totpat reminds Bandora of his contribution to the plan which the witch claims he'll be greatly rewarded for. Dora Boogaranan charges the trio, pushing them aside and forcing them to transform. The trio attack with the Ranger Sticks, but to no avail and the monster slashes them. A strange head emerges from Dora Boogaranan's forehead and suddenly gobbles up Tigerranger. The monster eats him, making his face appear on it's belly before running towards Geki and Goushi. The duo try the Ranger Gun but Dora Boogaranan reflects it with its belly, forcing them to retreat. At the shrine, Goushi despairs at Mei, Dan and now Boi being taken away from them as Barza does research, telling him to stay calm and keep his cool no matter what. Geki soon discovers the entry on Boogaranan, revealing it's weakness is the "face of truth"; but Goushi wonders about Mei and Dan, with Barza revealing he has an idea regarding them. Telling them a story, he reveals to them the Mandragora, the screaming shrub that will bring Dan and Mei back. Entering the fairy forest, the wizard wonders if he can still find it. At the same time, two sets of Mafioso reveal a trade occurring as Mei appears, telling them to not move, with Dan appearing by her side. The two tell the mobsters to go to hell while shooting them. Back in the forest, Barza discovers the Mandragora, but Bandora states she knows what he's thinking and decides to stop him, sending out a Golem platoon to hold him off. The sage fends them off, using his combat abilities until the Golems surround him, making him throw out a rope to grab a Mandragora. He uses its shriek to melt the platoon away, stating that it will scream when pulled and anyone who hears it will be sent to hell immediately while wearing earplugs to protect him. With Barza's previous advice, Geki and Goushi decide to attack Dora Boogaranan's face in hopes of taking it down but are headbutted for their effort. They wonder why it's not working and Boogaranan reveals that his face isn't on his head, it's his neck, surprising the remaining Zyuranger as they charge him. Goushi is knocked down and the monster releases its forehead jaw, eating Mammothranger and placing his head on his belly and declaring Tyrannoranger next. At a restaurant, Dan and Mei fight over food as Barza storms in, approaching the duo and knocking their heads together. He cuts the Mandragora and placing it's liquid into cups he forces them to drink, making them disgusted in what they partook. The two start fighting Barza as he wonders why it isn't working. Dan and Mei start fighting each other; but when Dan hits Mei with the plant, it starts laughing, making their ears ring in pain and restoring them to normal. Barza reasons the Mandragora juice wasn't the cure, ultimately being it's laughter before telling the two to go to Geki to save him. Tyrannoranger continues to fight Dora Boogaranan on his own, but he is tossed around. As the monster prepares to devour Geki, Dan and Mei come to his aid, making him happy to see them as Dan declares the real battle is beginning and they transform. Geki declares the Dora Monster as immortal, claiming his face is the weakness but it doesn't work. The monster shoots at them, making Triceraranger and Pteraranger leap to attack and slice off its horn. Dora Boogaranan states it'll grow back in no time and he should just swallow all of them. He then sticks out his long tongue and devours Tyrannoranger, making a weird face emerge on his neck; his real face as the remaining Zyuranger realize. Dan plots an idea where he'll have Dora Boogaranan devour him and, as he's swallowed, Pteraranger attacks his face. Mei thinks it's too much but Triceraranger claims there's no other way. He charges the monster and it's tongue launches out and devours him as he tells Mei to shoot it. But before Mei can, Totpat pushes her aside, telling Pteraranger she missed her chance. The Dora Monster claims he's full and starts whipping her with his tongue forcing her to untransform. Mei panics as she doesn't know what to do and starts to run with the monster and vampire chasing her. Entering into the woods, Dora Boogaranan states that it's strange that Pteraranger is nowhere to be found. Mei stares down trying to calm herself down to figure out a way while watching them. Finding a pointed stick and a tree while Totpat yells at her to come out, Mei emerges stating that the team lost and they should do what they want. Totpat tells her that's a good attitude to have as Dora Boogaranan whips out his tongue to eat Mei. The vampire taunts her, but she states she'll be the one laughing as she releases a rope, causing sticks to launch and stab Dora Boogaranan's neck, releasing the other Zyuranger from within. Mei rejoins the team and celebrates her victory as she re-transforms into Pteraranger as the team use the Legendary Weapons to attack the neck face over and over. Mei summons the Ptera Arrow and shoots Dora Boogaranan right in the mouth, making it explode and making Totpat panic, running back to Bandora. Later, the team worry about how they handled things as Goushi compliments Dan and Mei as punks, with Dan and Mei claiming it was due to the poison while Boi compliments them as naturals. Suddenly, the punks from before appear before them asking Dan and Mei to take them under their wing, surprising them as they run from them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Mafia: *Gang: , , * : *Victim: , Notes *The sequence of Barza fighting for the Mandragora is utilized in the Power Rangers equivalent as the original humanoid alien form of Zordon; this is the only footage of Barza used in Power Rangers. *This is the first episode since he was introduced in which Burai does not appear. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue